


Специалист по драконам

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Маг Фаренгар наконец-то дорвался до живого дракона
Kudos: 1





	Специалист по драконам

Драконы!  
Маг Фаренгар не был уверен, что тот камень в окрестностях Рифтена — яйцо дракона. Ну, не яйцо… кокон?  
Но внутри него мог спать дракон.

Прикосновение к большому валуну было одним из самых волнующих переживаний в жизни мага. Его не зря прозвали «Тайный Огонь», и только сам Фаренгар знал, чем заслужил прозвище: в душе у него разгоралась страсть, и вся она была направлена на летающих ящеров. Сколько бы Дельфина ни предупреждала Фаренгара на правах старой приятельницы, что драконы смертельно опасны и изучать их лучше по древним свиткам, маг оставался глух, ворча: «Я ученый или где?»

И даже когда Дельфина сказала, что драконы пробудились, и Фаренгар занялся исследованием причин такого явления, он все равно не смел и надеяться, что увидит дракона так близко…

…Разумеется, эта каджитка не могла быть Довакином. Довакин — это могучий норд с секирой, разве нет?

Ясное дело, «ловушка», которую построили в Драконьем пределе, не могла сработать. Да кто и когда ловил дракона, если не считать Нуминекса?

Понятно, что даже если каджитка и выучила Слова Силы, то слыханное ли дело — дракон прилетает на зов смертного!

И когда темно-алый змей заложил вираж в небесах, Фаренгар подумал, что ему это попросту снится. Не могло быть такого — чтобы деревянное коромысло обрушилось на дракона и зафиксировало его накрепко…

«О-Да-Винг, — думал Фаренгар, и от дымного драконьего аромата у него кружилась голова. — Какое прекрасное имя! Он — совершенство. Никто не вправе пленить дракона… Но, Боги, как же я хочу его исследовать! Ведь это же прорыв в науке о драконах!»

Он почти не слышал, о чем каджитка говорила с Одавингом. Тускло поблескивал свет факелов на темно-алой драконьей чешуе, горячо и сурово сверкали драконьи завораживающие глаза, влажно мерцали зубы в драконьей пасти, и на морде — лице? — дракона лежала печать непостижимой мудрости. Фаренгару хотелось преклонить колени перед драконом, а заодно взять у него пробы кожи и крови и после этого прибить каджитку за то, что она смеет говорить с Одавингом на равных. Впрочем, она вообще была непочтительной особой, одно слово — Довакин!

— Простите, — наконец вклинился он в диалог Довакина и дракона. — Можно, я возьму образцы кожи и крови у этого прекрасного дракона? Я буду его исследовать, и…

Одавинг повернул величественную голову и что-то прорычал. Фаренгар замер, осознав, что дракон обратился к нему — но на своем языке!

— Ты что же, понимаешь, что он говорит? — спросил он каджитку. Но та раскусила его хитрость.

— Конечно, каджит его понимает, — фыркнула она. — Каджит сам бы так ответил… — Фаренгар напрягся, волнуясь, и каджитка ухмыльнулась: — Отсоси!

— Что? — растерянно переспросил Фаренгар; от смущения у него заполыхали щеки и уши, он опустил глаза, глядя на сероватое брюхо и лапы дракона… и на то, что между лап — тоже. Большое. «Это как же рот раскрывать придется, похлеще, чем у зубодера», — подумал он и совсем сконфузился.

Кожа в этом месте у дракона выглядела мягкой и шелковистой. Фаренгар представил себе, как опускается на колени между сильных лап, покорный, полностью принадлежащий прекрасному Одавингу на это время… и не на это — тоже…

— Ну, я… я согласен, только… — Не без труда Фаренгар собрался и сумел высказаться членораздельно: — Когда? Давайте перед тем, как вы отправитесь в Скулдафн, а?

Одавинг даже поперхнулся дымом. Если бы Фаренгар заглянул ему в лицо (или морду?), он бы догадался, что Довакин перевела его замечание как-то слишком вольно. Но Фаренгар продолжал смотреть на драконьи лапы, поглощенный своими видениями.

Каджитка развела руками, ошарашенная результатом «перевода». Ярл Балгруф посмеивался, как и его стража, а Айрилет скривила губы, демонстрируя, что не ожидала от Фаренгара ничего лучшего. Наконец, каджитка муркнула:

— Ну ладно, каджит подождет. Смотри только, чтобы, э-э-э…

— Ну конечно! Я же специалист по драконам, — заверил ее Фаренгар. В нем даже поднялось что-то вроде ревности.  
Мало ли что эта девица могла почерпнуть, поглощая души драконов…

Как подозревал Фаренгар, кто-то из дворцовой стражи, а может быть, и сама Довакин, незаметно приглядывали за ними из опасений, что дракон вместо любовных удовольствий выберет гастрономические. И все-таки их с Одавингом оставили наедине!

Смущаясь и краснея, Фаренгар подошел к дракону и прошептал:

— Эээ… позвольте представиться… Фаренгар, маг и ученый… очарован вами… Никогда не видел такого красивого дракона! Сама Дибелла не могла бы… э-э-э… отныне вы навсегда в моем сердце… — Он запнулся, и Одавинг очень человеческим жестом закатил глаза. — О, простите!  
«Но нельзя же так сразу… Мы же не в салуне, в конце концов… С чего же начать?»

Фаренгар решился и поцеловал Одавинга в губы. Правда, поцеловать как обычно, забирая губы в рот и лаская их языком, у него не вышло — огромная драконья пасть, распахнувшись, могла бы поглотить его целиком, поэтому Фаренгар просто прижался губами к морде, вдыхая все тот же дымный, полынно-снежный аромат, потом потерся щекой о жесткую чешуйчатую шкуру, коснулся губами еще раз — теперь между ноздрей, из которых вырвался слабый голубоватый дымок. Затем поцеловал шею — твердую и горячую. «Что же я делаю, это же дракон, с ним нельзя как с обычным мужчиной… А как можно? Погладить крылья? Или поцеловать брюхо?» Подумав, Фаренгар сделал и то, и другое.

А потом он собрался с духом, опустился на карачки и подлез под теплое сероватое брюхо, обхватив руками могучие лапы.

Он опасался, что дракон не слишком чистоплотен. Но нет — от него и там пахло снеговым ветром и полынью. И кожа у него действительно оказалась нежной и мягкой. Возбужденный дракон вздрогнул, когда Фаренгар прильнул к этой коже губами, а затем провел по ней языком.

И внезапно Фаренгар услышал мерный рокот, вырывавшийся из груди Одавинга. Охотник снегов — может быть, впервые в жизни — мурлыкал от наслаждения…

— Ой, — Фаренгар отпрянул, не решаясь вытереть липковатую жидкость с лица, потом перевел взгляд на свою мантию и окончательно смутился. Одавинг вздохнул.

На четвереньках Фаренгар выбрался из-под него — как раз, чтобы увидеть Довакина, выходившую из-за колонны.  
— Каджиту не понравилось, — заявила она. — Ничего не было видно! Ну, мы полетели?

— До новой встречи, маг, — прорычал Одавинг.

…Когда он с Довакином на спине растворился в небесах, Фаренгар опомнился. Он же забыл взять образцы! Но это на самом деле ничего не значило.  
Главное — что Одавинг обещал ему новую встречу.


End file.
